Heart of the World
by jenson40
Summary: Nine years ago Maya and Josh lost their baby. Now grown up and married, it seems that nature is calling for the Matthews to welcome a new addition to their small family. Maya's faith is shaken, while Josh's is stronger than ever. He wants her to believe that God's plan is working and right, but the option is up to Maya to believe it. Joshaya. One shot. Sequel to Cold as Stone.


**AN: Are we gonna talk about how horrible I am! Ugh! Even if some of you haven't read any of my other stories I'm so so so horrible. To the people that have been reading and following them I suck I know. I don't want to give excuses, but I have had some serious serious writer's block, and my school freaking gave me all my core classes that I am failing, so I had to stay after school for a freaking hour when I just wanted to go home. Anyway enough of my problems. Hopefully though I can crank some serious chapters out that would be pre written and start getting on a good schedule. Also, this is a kind of sequel to my other one shot Cold as Stone. I recommend reading it cause I am really proud of it and it can clear some stuff up, but you don't have to if you don't want to. This is dedicated to someone who posted a review on my aforementioned story, about Maya having a baby and not losing it, so here it is hon! I'm proud of this one too!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _I leave him sleepin' as I rise early_

 _Always up before the dawn_

 _The house is dark, but I see clearly_

 _Kettle sings a morning song_

 _The bacon's frying, babies crying_

 _I soak up the sights and sounds_

 _Minutes turn to days and I wish that I could slow it down_

 _If grease is the soul of the kitchen_

 _And coffee the drink of the Gods_

 _Routine too perfect to mention_

 _Time is a thief I would rob_

 _We're meant to be baby hold onto me_

 _I'll never not be your girl_

 _'Cause love is the heart of the world_

 _-Lady Antebellum "Heart of the World"_

They had tried so hard. Maya was always taking her birth control. Josh always had a condom. They made sure she wasn't ovulating. Yet here she was yet again. Sitting in her bathroom, holding a positive pregnancy test. One stupid night. Out of all the things they had been through, they couldn't go through that again.

Maya crumpled to the floor, as she clutched the object to her chest. Her blue eyes welled with tears as she waited. She waited for Josh to get home. He would be happy. He had always wanted kids, but understood Maya's fear, and he supported her fully. She was surprise he had still gone along with it after 8 years of marriage.

She heard her husband come through the door whistling, and the blonde brushed her tears away. She wasn't ready, but she needed him. She needed his support. She needed his reassurance. She had accepted the fact that they would never have kids, but it seemed like the universe had another plan. Maya then picked herself up off the floor, and slowly strutted into the living room.

"Hey babe!" He greeted with a smile. Maya plastered on a fake one that didn't even come close to reaching her eyes. Josh watched her walk to sit next to him with worry in his eyes. He had known Maya since they were kids, and had been married to her for 8 years, he knew when something was up. She took one look at him and the tears flew.

Josh was immediately at her side holding her in his arms, and rocking the two of them back and forth. Maya continued to sob into his shoulder as he shushed her soothingly. Finally after a few minutes, the blonde had quieted down to mere sniffles as she looked at her husband. "I-I can't do this." She whispered.

Josh's face contorted into a look of horror as he listened to Maya. What could she possibly mean? They couldn't get a divorce, their marriage was perfect. Well except for the kids thing, but they had been thinking recently about adopting to compromise for the others wishes. "Maya, what are you talking about?" Josh tentatively asked her, hoping to not send her into another round of tears.

"This." She handed him the pregnancy test she had taken earlier. Josh stared at the object for a minute. This was just like when they were a beginning couple, not expecting a baby, but getting one anyway. Only to have it ripped away from them. Maya watched her husband's reaction as he smiled slightly, making Maya sob again. Josh pulled his wife into his arms and held her for the moments that she was crying.

"Shhhhh, babe it's gonna be ok." Josh soothed her. Maya shook her head into his chest. Josh let out an exasperated sigh. He loved Maya with all his heart and they had been together for a really really long time, but he just couldn't get over her irrational fear. She kept thinking the reason they had lost their first child was all her fault, while the doctor said it was all natural causes, and the two of them could try again and hopefully wouldn't have any problems. But Maya had been completely against the thought about having kids.

"No, Josh. It's not gonna be ok. W-what if w-we lose this one too? I can't lose another baby. I-I just can't." She shouted. Josh nodded his head, and picked up his still sobbing wife, knowing fully well that this was all in God's hands now. He carried her into their bedroom, and lied down with her until she was asleep. Maya's sobs soon turned into hiccups and the hiccups turned into light breathing indicating that the 27 year old was sleeping soundly.

Josh picked himself up, and walked into the kitchen, making a light dinner then sitting on the couch to watch Wednesday night comedy on ABC. He sat there wondering when Maya would except that they were having a baby, and this time nothing was going to tear it away from them.

 **-GMW—**

The week passed uneventfully, except that most nights Maya was waking up screaming for her unborn baby. She had had nightmares before about the subject, but never to this extent. She would wake up screaming, tears rolling down her face, throwing punches and kicks into anything in the vicinity. Josh usually earned the brunt of these midnight punchings, but he calmed down the blonde holding her to his chest as she sobbed into his shoulder begging him never to leave her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He whispered as she finally fell back asleep. Most mornings Maya would then wake up with dried tear tracks down her face, and Josh would have bruises up his arms and legs. His coworkers would ask, and Josh would reply that Maya wasn't sleeping well and would accidentally kick or punch him while she slept. They responded that they would pray for her wellbeing and then would return to their work.

The couple had finally gone to the doctor's. The doctor had mentioned that Maya was rather far along, and Josh seemed to know that Maya had been denying all of her symptoms for as long as possible. Maya was sheepish, and when they left the clinic she was back in her tears worrying about her and the baby's health. Josh held her as they reached the subway and the two would gain strange looks from the others. They didn't care.

Finally it was Tuesday. On Tuesday nights, Josh led a youth service at one of the local churches. He had decided that after his problems that he and Maya had experienced that he had put all of his faith into God, and had found serious peace in it. He switched majors, and became a youth pastor. Maya completely supporting him, and decided to go to college to be a teacher, and taught art at one of the private Christian schools nearby.

The night had been a fun one, and the two soon to be parents had forgotten their troubles for the one night that they were with their kids. The high school group was always fun, and they all were jumpy from the sugar cookies that Maya had decided to make. "Ok, all of yas!" Josh shouted over the loud teenagers. "I have a few announcements. First, as you all know the winter retreat is coming up soon, and we have booked where we are going. My brother, the senator of New York, used to be the mayor of St. Upid Town, and we can stay there for free! It's on the border of Quebec and New York, so were hoping it'll be really cold. And second, Maya is pregnant!" He stated simply like he was talking about grabbing a bight to eat.

The kids sat there for a moment, and then realized what the pastor had said. The girls screamed and ran towards Maya. She had glared at Josh for a moment, the fact that he had told people and she didn't want to until they were positive that their baby would live. Though the doctor said that Maya was now out of her first trimester, that's how long she had been ignoring her symptoms, and it was safe to tell everyone. The girls crowded Maya and asked her all these questions that she didn't know the answers to. The male leaders congratulated Josh, and the boys did too. Everyone was happy for that moment.

Leaving the church Maya wasn't as happy as she was while she was there. She turned to her husband as he was closing the doors and locking them with a fire in her eyes. "How could you?!" She shouted. Josh took a step back at the rage being thrown at him. "I told you that I didn't want to tell anyone, and you didn't respect my wishes!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I should've been given the ok before I told the youth group. But Maya, the doctor said we could tell people now. The risk of losing the baby has dropped tremendously. Why are you still so worked up about this?" He wondered aloud. Maya let out a huff and started walking. Josh grabbed her arm. "Maya we need to talk about this. Remember what Jason said, we need to talk about these things." Josh referenced to the head pastor at their church.

"Josh, I'm not equipped to have a baby. I-I lost our first one, and who's to say I don't lose this one? I-I just can't have you telling people that we're going to have a baby and not even knowing that it's gonna survive." She explained. It must have made sense to her because it didn't make a lick of sense to Josh.

"So what? Do you just want to wait to tell people, like our family, that we're having a baby until it's born?" He watched her with weary eyes. She got tears in her eyes that were this close to spilling over.

"I don't know! I don't know anything! I lost my first child, Josh! You don't know what it feels like to know that this one thing that I'm made to do and I can't even do that! You don't know how I felt waking up at 18! I was 18! And knowing that I had failed. I failed in life. I failed you! I failed our family! I failed at the one thing that God intended me to do! I knew I would be a horrible mother, and apparently God thinks so too! I was freaking 18!" She finished with tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Josh pulled her close to him. Why hadn't she told him sooner? They were married they were supposed to share everything. Maya's biggest burden had been held up for 9 years. Josh didn't know what to think.

"You're right. I don't know. But I do know that God had this planned for us. He decided we weren't ready to be parents, and look at us now. We have so many kids that he has blessed us with. Don't think that I wasn't hurt when we lost our baby, it was our first one. And you didn't fail anyone. God planned that. You didn't do anything that you weren't supposed to. And look at us now. We are ready now. Maya, we're gonna have a baby. Not a bunch of confused teenagers who need spiritual guidance. We're gonna have a little baby all for us, and only us to love and to cherish because God knows we are ready." Josh finished his spiel and Maya's sobs stopped. The taller man looked down at his beautiful wife, and leaned down to kiss her tear stained cheeks. And for the first time since they found out they were having a baby, Maya smiled a real smile.

 **-GMW—**

The holiday season was in full swing. The whole entire Matthews family had gathered at Cory and Topanga's for Christmas Eve and day. The meal that had taken Topanga 2 days to make was gone in 5 minutes with the added family. The family had finished putting some last minute things on and under the tree making the young children of Riley and Lucas giggle with delight.

"Come on little ones it's time to go to bed." Riley had exclaimed to her two little girls. Katrina pouted but trudged up to Riley's old room anyway; however, Elaina was a bit harder to take up the stairs. The little girl of 3 was not ready for her bed time and had instead insisted on staying up as late as possible to see Santa.

"Ellie, if you go and get ready to go to bed right now, Aunty Maya will read you a story." The blonde woman reasoned with the little girl. She put her finger to her chin to indicate she was thinking, and then Elaina nodded and hurried up the stairs her mother following close behind. A few minutes later the two little girls came bounding down the stairs with a book in Katrina's hands.

" _'_ _Twas the Night Before Christmas_. That's a good one." She picked the little ones to sit beside her on the couch. Her own brother and sister soon joined closely waiting for their amazing story teller sister to begin the haunting classic. "'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…"

The whole entire family was entrapped by the way that Maya read the children's book. Josh watched knowingly while the rest of the Mattews/Hunters/Friars wondered what this new glow around Maya was. She read from the pages with such love and excitement that people would have thought that she was reading it for the first time.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight." The blonde finished the story with two little girls' heads sleeping on her shoulder, and her own brother and sister's eyes drooping as the last page was done and the book was closed. Riley reached for her daughters, and Shawn and Katy guided their preteen children up to the guest room.

Once the younger still believers in Santa were up tucked in their beds, Auggie spoke, "Mom? This year can me and Ava eat the cookies?" Topanga rolled her eyes at Auggie. Looking at Josh and Maya she turned to her youngest child.

"No, Auggie. It's Josh and Maya's year. When you sleep on the couch you can eat the cookies." She defended the two adults sleeping on the pull out couch. Auggie pouted as he and Ava moved to his room saying a good night to all the older people.

"I think I'm gonna take a note from Auggie's book and head to bed too." Riley looked at her family. They nodded in return and soon everyone had left Josh and Maya alone to sleep. Once everyone was positively asleep, Maya moved to the bathroom to change. She had been doing a decent job hiding her baby bump from everyone in the family until tomorrow, and she had this bad feeling that her pajamas would give it away.

She returned to see Josh just wearing a pair of pajama pants. She grabbed a cookie as she walked over from the kitchen to the pull out couch that Josh had thankfully pulled out. "You know you look really good with that bump, you should show it more often." He smiled slyly. Maya smacked his arm softly. She had finally come to terms with the fact that they were gonna have a little baby all for themselves. She then reached for an oversized sweat shirt in case anyone woke up early and ruined the whole surprise.

"I will, tomorrow after we announce it." Maya smiled. Josh nodded and headed to grab the plate of cookies and glass of milk. The two ate the cookies and shared drinks of the milk while watching Christmas movies on TV. Eventually they fell asleep with the TV still going, and both of their hands on Maya's baby bump.

"Aunty Maya! Uncle Josh!" The couple was woken from their peaceful slumber by the sound of their great nieces shouting. They were sitting on the edge of the couch arm rests and they looked ready to pounce.

"Hey munchkin!" Maya exclaimed grabbing Katrina from the closest arm rest, and Josh grabbing Elaina from the one nearest to him. She looked into the kitchen to see Riley helping Topanga put the finishing touches on the French toast casserole. Maya set her niece down and headed to help her best friend and sister-in-law.

"Hey, you two need any help?" She offered watching the delectable food come to life. Riley shook her head as she turned around. She then gave the blonde woman a strange look. She pointed to the sweatshirt Maya was wearing.

"Are you cold? Cause I am dying of heat. I annoyed Lucas so much last night." Just as the words came from her mouth, Lucas flew down the stairs. Cory following behind him holding his slipper. He let out a battle cry as Lucas hid behind his daughters.

"Y-you wouldn't do anything crazy in front of your granddaughters would you?" He nervously tried to get out of the situation. Cory shook his head and shouted.

"You were in my daughter's room!" Then Cory proceeded to chase his son-in-law out the door. He then placed the slipper in Elaina's hand. She didn't know what to do with it so she tried to eat the object. Lucas was climbing back in through the window when he swooped down to his daughter and grabbed his slipper. He then put it back on his foot as the little green eyed girl started to fuss.

"Riley, looks like someone's hungry." Lucas called to his wife as he set his daughter in her high chair. Riley nodded and turned back to her mother, who then called for everyone else in the large family. They all decided to eat before opening presents from the hungry shouts coming from all the children and adults.

The breakfast was wolfed down in 2 minutes flat, and Topanga and Riley stared wide eyed at them all. It was Riley's first actual time experiencing the bottomless pit that was her family. She was even more startled when Maya stood up and grabbed an extra piece of pie from the fridge. "What?" she questioned all of the people staring at her. "I got almost nothing you dirty little heathens." She joked. Josh knew that she had actually gotten a pretty decent sized portion, and it was just the pregnancy talking.

"So, presents?" Josh tried to change the subject. All the children jumped from their seats, and made a run for the tree. The adults watched with laughter as the older children tried to shake and find out what presents they were getting. They had decided to go in a circle and open the presents civilly.

Finally the last were opened, and the family was content still thanking the people who had gotten them gifts. Maya reached for the last two presents that she had wrapped so carefully. The family was confused at how they could forget another present. Maya then placed one each in front of Katy and Shawn and Amy and Allen.

"Ok, so this is the last gift and it's really special to me and Josh. So go ahead and open." She prompted them. Katy opened the box tentatively pulling a little onesie from the paper. The words 'Grandma's little stud' were written on the fabric. On the one that Amy and Allen opened it said 'Grandpa's little man.' Katy screamed and jumped up to hug her daughter. Amy also hugged her daughter-in-law. Allen and Shawn patted Josh on the back and then hugged Maya while the mom's hugged Josh.

"My baby's having a baby!" Katy cried. Shouts echoed through the whole apartment, as Josh and Maya answered questions. "How far along are you?" The graying woman asked her daughter.

"I'm 18 weeks…" She trailed off. Riley looked at her best friend stunned. Katy looked at her daughter with sadness in her eyes.

"How could you keep this from us for that long?" Riley questioned. Maya shook her head as Josh took over. He looked to the family with seriousness in his eyes.

"Well, niece, this time we wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong and nothing happened to the baby. But theirs not, and we figured with Christmas around the corner we would wait until then to tell you all at once. Plus we know what we're having." He tried to explain without anyone being too angry. They were thankfully all understanding, and hugged Maya once more for good measure. She thanked them all and then held up her sweatshirt to show her growing baby bump. All the women were mesmerized.

"I want one." Ava had whispered to Auggie. He paled noticeably and suggested they wait till they were older. Topanga had added that they should be much much older. The family was happy. And this time nothing was going to take their baby boy away from them.

 **-GMW—**

"Everett! I swear to God you are a dead man!" A brown haired blue eyed girl shouted up the stairs. She was covered in many different and vibrant colors. Everett snickered as he watched his sister only a year younger, track paint into the apartment. Their younger twin brother and sister giggling with delight at their sister's trouble.

"Oh but Cora, that color suits you." He shouted from behind the kitchen counter. She held a rage in her eyes. Cora lunged at the blond boy, and as she rushed at him she got her demon spawn brother to be covered in the same goop she was covered in. Soon the two of them were a rainbow of different colors, surprising their mother, who was walking out of her room.

"Everett what'd you do?" Maya prompted her oldest child. He looked at her with fake innocence. He had that evil smirk that his father had.

"Me? Why do you think that I did this?" He tried to get out of the inevitable punishment coming his way. Maya tried not to smirk but couldn't help it as she looked at the teenager.

"Well, I do remember you mentioning you had an art project you were working on, I just didn't think it would be your sister!" She exclaimed. Barely holding in her laughter. Everett continued to laugh as he heard the front door open and shut behind them.

"Hey hon you'll never guess wha—" Josh was cut off by the sight of his oldest daughter covered in dry paint, and his oldest son covered somewhat in said paint. "What they heck happened here?" He questioned, holding back his laughter.

"Your son decided his sister would be his next art project." Maya pointed. Josh then couldn't hold it in any longer, and started laughing. He was soon followed by the twins bounding into the room laughing at their sister's misfortune as well.

"Daddy! Look at Cora!" Alexa exclaimed. Braden couldn't get any words out as he looked at his unamused older sister. Josh nodded at the youngest Matthews, and continued laughing as his youngest son fell to the floor altogether from laughing. Braden was now wheezing on the floor and Cora was half tempted to pick him up and cover him in paint as well. Eventually the laughter was so contagious it had reached Maya, and now Cora was the only one not laughing. Though she soon followed suit.

The family of 6 were all sitting on the floor laughing, stitches in their sides. Eventually, Maya stood up and gently rushed her daughter up the stairs to keep from getting anymore of the apartment trashed with paint. The twins headed to their rooms to work on homework, and Josh sat down with Everett.

"Listen, Bubba, I know that that was funny and all, but you really gotta dial some of your pranks down a bit. Your sister can fly off the handle real quickly, she gets from her mother—" Josh was cut off by his wife yelling from upstairs.

"I heard that!"

"And I know that in the end they're not meant to be hard feelings, but your sister doesn't always think that way. I understand that you like to do pranks, and I will admit they are really funny, but maybe think of instead of pranking Cora you prank with her. You know what I mean? You definitely have some great ideas, but Cora does have the brains. And I think that you two would be a good team. You get where I'm coming from?" Josh tried to reason with his son, coming up for different ways to keep his children from each other's throats. Everett nodded at his father's wise words, and thought about taking up pranking with his evil little sister. They were both quite the evil geniuses and together the pranks could be even better.

"Yeah, Dad, you're right. Maybe me and Cora would make a good team." The 15 year old concluded. Josh sighed sending a small prayer of thanks that his kids wouldn't be this close to killing each other anymore, and then sent Everett up to finish his homework. Josh then sat there for a few moments reading through his bible for something to work with that week's sermon.

Before he could get really far into his notes, a mass of blonde hair came bounding down the stairs. Maya in all her beautiful, motherly glory was standing right in front of him. "Hello, darling." Josh spoke looking up from his work. Maya smiled and sat down on his lap, not tearing her eyes away from his.

"You're a good dad, you know that right?" She questioned with love in her eyes. Josh shrugged.

"I try." He cockily said. Maya shoved him slightly, and kissed his cheek. Josh looked at her with a smirk on his face. "What was that for?" He questioned while gladly taking another kiss. Maya looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes, and perfect smile.

"You're just amazing." She smiled standing up, leaving an object in his hands. Josh looked down and couldn't help but beam with pride as he stood up and strode over to his wife of 25 years. Still holding the object that had started it all and kissed her with an excited passion. Never leaving his hands once was a positive pregnancy test.


End file.
